pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Giratina
Giratina (ギラティナ Giratina) is a famous Legendary / -type Pokémon. Giratina has the ability to change forms between its Altered and Origin Formes by holding an item called the Griseous Orb. Giratina is also the version mascot for the main series game Pokémon Platinum. In Pokemon Diamond and Pearl, Giratina can only be found in Turnback Cave. Giratina's name is derived from Girasol and Platina. Appearance Giratina's Altered Forme is a giant, dragon-like Pokémon, with an appearance similar to that of a large sauropod. It has six legs, gold protrusions that look like external ribs, and golden horns on its head. Its neck has 5 red stripes and 4 black stripes. On its back, it has a black stripe pattern that extends to its legs. It has black wings with three red thorn-like appendages called Girasols(a rare type of opal) coming out of them. Giratina's Origin Forme is more serpentine than its Altered Forme. Its wings are now shaped like tentacles with the red thorn-like appendages sticking out at the end. Its mouth is now behind the two appendages in front of its face. They open when Giratina roars or etc. The horns on its head are still the same. Giratina in Origin Forme has five rows of golden spikes protruding out of the torso and near the tail. Five gray and red stripes are partially overlapped by these spikes. Special Abilities Like Palkia and Dialga, it has a signature move called Shadow Force, which hits the opponent without fail even if the foe uses Protect or Detect. When in its Origin Forme, it retains its phenomenal amounts of HP, like any other Pokémon that is in their alternate formes, and it focuses on more offensive moves, and less on the defensive moves. It switches its Attack stats with its Defense stats in its Origin Forme, making it a great powerhouse. It is also a vastly powerful Pokémon that can use these benefits to fit the trainer's focus on attacking. It will become Origin Forme when in the Distortion World, or when holding the Griseous Orb, which can be found in a secret part of the Distortion World that can only be entered through a portal in Turnback Cave (The portal will only open if you catch Giratina in the Distortion World). Anime Giratina has a large role in the 11th Pokémon movie, Giratina and the Sky Warrior, where it tries to attack on Dialga and Palkia for polluting its dimension with their earlier battles. However, later on it is captured by Zero and nearly killed after he tries to absorb its powers. Giratina is rescued by Ash and his friends, with help from Shaymin. Giratina also has a role in the 12th Pokémon movie, Arceus and the Jewel of Life, where Giratina fends off Arceus as Ash and friends prevent the betrayal long ago from happening. Games Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=red| name=Giratina| diamond=A Pokémon that is said to live in a world on the reverse side of ours. It appears in an ancient cemetery. | pearl=A Pokémon that is said to live in a world on the reverse side of ours. It appears in an ancient cemetery. | platinum=It was banished for its violence. It silently gazed upon the old world from the Distortion World.| heartgold=This Pokémon is said to live in a world on the reverse side of ours, where common knowledge is distorted and strange.| soulsilver=This Pokémon is said to live in a world on the reverse side of ours, where common knowledge is distorted and strange.| }} Locations Side Game Locations Learnset Level-Up Move Tutor Draco Meteor. Outrage etc. Trivia *The sound file used in the anime is Mothra's roar in Godzilla. *Giratina can be considered the strongest Dragon Type in the series it can have HP over 400 and with an attack that can pierce Protect and Detect, Shadow Force is a very powerful attack for Giratina. Category:Ghost Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokemon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Legendary Trio Pokemon